The legacy of the Heroes
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Rose Abbot knows nothing about her heritage , nothing about her powers or her real family. Elizabeth Sparrow is a women with a mysterious past, who is about to play a dangerous game with Lord Lucien. Together they must go on a quest to take down Lord Lucian with the help of the Three Heroes... It won't be easy. Do you even know who you are? Rose/Walter. Elizabeth/Garth
1. For the future

The legacy of Heroes  
Prologue: For the future

Let me tell you a story

Long ago when the Kingdom of Archon ruled over every corner of Albion. The world was peaceful and in perfect order, though many wondered if the force that held it together was not corrupt. For the Archon had in his possession a sword of vast and mysterious power. Albion's elder wrote of gradual changes overcoming their leader. These changes spread to the Kingdom itself. Strange structures were erected around the world, and huge armoured figures were seen guarding four hubs of energy and the Archon's castle. Every living thing touched by the sword's influences, and soon foul creatures not known to the world had darkened the lives of the people of Albion. And yet no records exists of what caused the fall of the old Kingdom. The Archon and the sword disappeared, leaving the darkness behind.

After so many long years of bloodshed and chaos the end did come for the Old Kingdom. It was a stormy night, the likes that hadn't been seen in several years. Through the darkness stood a looming spire, located on the western seas. The Spire had been created near the end of the Old Kingdom and only had one use - to channel all the Will energy and grant its master one limitless wish. The end came when the last Archon made a wish

There words were:

"End this corrupted Kingdom, destroy it so a new, purer one can takes it place!"

There was a bright flash of light, followed by an explosion that utterly destroyed the Old Kingdom, and so began a new age in Albion's history.

"That was a long time ago, and whilst this purer Kingdom still stands the darkness of old still remains and soon Heroes will rise to save Albion once more"

* * *

To the north of Albion near the farming town of Oakfield, a man and a women were taking a rest within a makeshift man. Both of them wore strange outfit which consist of a tunic, white trousers, a brown belt with a golden buckle, brown boots with a gold emblem and short cape with a gemstone one it. The man's tunic was gold and his gemstone was a golden pearl whilst the women's tunic was red and her gemstone was a ruby. Sleeping by there sides were two children a boy and a girl, who were both very young. The girl, who was older, had brown hair and blue eyes whilst the boy had jet black hair and brown eyes. Both of the children had important destinies to play a part in. And yet they were not part of this Albion. The women, who had bee listening to the man's story, glanced towards the sleeping children before she turned towards the man and started talking.

"So, which one of the babies will save Albion this time?" She asked.

"The girl. Maze was told by Empress Seraphina that the girl would save Albion in the future whilst the boy would a play a part in the battle between light and darkness. He asked me to send them to the future so that they can grow in this Albion and save it." The man explained "Because of the parenting that makes them the younger siblings of the Liberator"

Cassandra still couldn't believe what Adrian was telling her. She knew that they were blessed with advanced Will powers but to bring the young babies to a uncertain future, the siblings of the Hero who defeated Jack of Blades, ... was taboo. Using such power was unforgivable and only necessary when the world was in danger. Like that time when the fort the darkness. Cassandra sighed as she looked in Adrian's brown eyes - she could still see the pain from that time. She knew nobody had survived taking the darkness for themselves, and it was only a matter of time when Adrian would fall, but right now she knew he needed rest.

"We should take Rose to her new family. We need to go back home so you can rest." Cassandra said.

Adrian agreed. He stood up and picked up the sleeping girl whilst Cassandra took the sleeping boy. Slowly, the made there way to medium sized cottage complete with its own farm, plentiful fields with flowers and crops, barn house and chicken coup. The cottage in question had a wooden triangular roof, a dark blue door and several glass windows. The structure of the cottage had shingled brick walls with white weatherboards. The roof was a steep gable with dark brown verge boards and a few parapets. Adrian, fighting the pain that ached his body, placed the girl in front of the door with a letter on top of her blanket. He knocked on the door before he teleported Cassandra, the boy and himself away.

* * *

Amanda Summers wasn't expecting any visitors this late at night, and neither was her husband. So when she opened the door she was certain it was the village children playing tricks with her. She was about to close the door, preventing the cool air getting into the cosy cottage, when she heard the sound of a baby crying. Looking down her eyes widened when she saw a baby girl on her door step. She brought the baby inside and called her husband downstairs. When her husband, Samuel, came down stairs and saw his wife with the baby he wore a mask of confusing and worry. Amanda had told him what she saw whilst placing the baby down on the table.

"But where did she come from?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe this letter will tell us." Amanda replied before opening the letter.

"Her name is Rose. Her parents died sometime ago and they trusted me to take her to an orphanage. But I cannot bring myself to do it. I know you long to have another child, I Know you already have a boy called Rhydian, but with your husband away all the time you can't. My only wish is that you give her love and raise her as one of your own."

"What a strange letter." Samuel commented before looking back at the baby. "What shall we do with her?"

"We will keep her, raise her as one of our own." Amanda replied.

* * *

To the south of Oakfield, located at Bower lake, was a Gypsy camp. A some of the Gypsy drank, relaxed or told stories to each other a young women, who appeared to be younger than what she should be, awoke abruptly. Her powers had acted on their own and gave her a vision. She removed herself from her bed to a near by table with a map of Albion, a few pieces of paper and strange tarot cards. Though her eye sight was bad she started writing her vison down, as if it was a message. Her actions had awoke a small puppy from its basket. The women turned to the creature with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Its all right boy, I didn't mean to disturb you. Please go back to sleep" She said.

The dog did as he was told and went back to sleep. The women turned back towards her writing. Her visions always told her dark prophetic truths of either the present or the future. But she wasn't sure what to make of this one.

 _Where there is loss, there is Strength - the power to carry on in their darkest hours. Where there is pain, there is Will - the resistance to disobey orders in the tower of old and where love is formed and destroyed. Where there is family, there is Skill - the desire to protect ones own family from the prince of gold and pain. Where there is good and evil, there is conflict - the clash between loyalty to the light or to the darkness. Where there is revenge, there is light - the leader and the last Hero who will gather the four Heroes and save the world from a madman._

The women reread her vision again and again, trying to make sense of it. It seemed to give her a message of something that had to be done. Something that could affect the future or... The women stopped reading when she realised what it meant. The answer was right in face. It meant that five Heroes would rise in their time of need and save Albion once more. Though these Heroes... she couldn't tell if it was going to be like before. Would they be ready or would she have to train them? Her eyes looked to the cards on the table. Each of them had a connection to her vision, yet there was no connection between four of them. The conflicted and the Leader. Whatever it meant she knew something bad was going to happen in order for these events to play out.

The women smiled. There was worked to be done.


	2. The shattered childhood

The legacy of the Heroes  
Chapter 1: The shattered childhood

Eight years later

Winter had finally hit Albion again, though this time the wintery cold spell was much more harsher and severe. The winter brought freezing air, illness and death. Many people didn't survive the winter, but those who did had a hard time of surviving on their own. Bowerstone Old Town was the worst affected. The town was known as the poorest part of the city since nobody could improve it (like that would ever happen). It was known as the slums - where the poor people lived. Some people did have house, but most were forced to live on the streets or in make-shift houses. Two of these people were a male teenager who was fourteen years old and a little girl who was eight. They were called Rhydian and Rose. Two years ago Rhydian and Rose became orphanes and forced to live in the streets. There parents died in a Bandit ambush when they were returning home from Bowerstone. Rhydian tried his best to make sure he and his sister survived and whilst he was able to get little amounts of gold, he was forced to steel from people when they weren't looking. It was all going well and Rhydian was successful... until he was caught by a member of a notorious gang. Since then Rhydian tried even harder to make sure he and Rose survived. he even managed to convince a family of travelers to let them stay with them for the winter. They have yet to return.

Today was just like any other wintery day, cold air with little flurries of snow. Rhydian and Rose were looking towards Castle Fairfax, keeping warm by the fire that they barly made. The siblings have alwaysed longed to get inside the castle but they knew it was impossible with the amout of gaurds patroling the regal district. (But they can't dream, can't they?) Rose had always imagined that she was a princess living in that castle with pretty and gorgeous dresses in blue or purple, having a huge room with many toys and a furry friend. Rose was daydreaming again just like every time she was looking at Castle Fairfax, so much so she hadn't notice a bird pooping on her head until it was too late.

"Eww!" She squealed as she tried to remove the bird poop from her brown hair.

Her brother laughed at his sister misfortune. He walked towards her and brushed the remaining bits away.

"Well I hear thats lucky, like finding a four-leaf clover" Rhydian remarked. "Though I think I would prefer the clover... there all done."

"Thanks, Rhy."

Rhydian smilled as he went back to his side of the fire, allowing the heat to come near his body again. He knew why Rose was some thoughtful, she was daydreaming again just like he was. Looking towards the Castle again he sighed as he saw the beautiful scenery of the grand building in the snow.

"Oh, look over there little Rosie. Doesn't Castle Fairfax look so nice in the snow?" Rhydian said.

"It look beautiful, Rhy. I wonder what Lord Lucien is doing right now."Rose wondered.

"Probably having roast duck this time of year. Though he must be really lonely since his wife and little girl died." Rhydian guessed. "In that big castle, all by himself... if only we could live there."

Rose didn't say anything, she just nodded in agreemeant. The news of Helena and Amelia Fairfax's death had rocked the entire kingdom since nobody was expecting it. Rose thought back to the time when she was in Bowerstone Market, the middle class district of Bowerstone. She was looking around the place to see if anybody needed help (though Rhydian told her not to go) She was sitting by the docks when she finished, only managing to get a few gold pieces, when she heard two noble ladies talking about the news. Saying that it was unexpected and that they died of an unknown illness.

Both Rose and Rhydian were brought out of their thoughts when they heard people cheering from the main street. It wasn't common to be hearing such things, since most people were either miserable or trying to have fun by doing whatever they could in Old Town. Most of the time traders would come to town, trying to earm some easy gold from some gullible people. But this time the noise seemed to be louder.

"What is going on over there?" Rhydian questioned. "I'm going to check it out, come with me little sis."

Rhydian took off whilst Rose followed him. Since there was barely any lights, except for the sky, it was hard to see anything through the streets of wooden terraced houses. But Rose managed to catch up to her brother who was talking to a notorious figure in Bowerstone. Arfur, who was currently wearing a worn out grey shirt, a brown bodywarmer, black trousers and boots and a strange top hat with with a feather on it, was the one who caught Rhydian steeling. He promised not to tell any of the Guards if he did something for him in return. It was no secret to anyone in Bowerstone who Arfur really was, a member of a group of criminals, and a familar face in the prositution ring.

"Hello there young Rhydian. You look hungry." Arfur greeted. The tone of his voice was gentle, a little kind and welcoming, but also tempting. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Rhydian let out a little growl, knowing full well what Arfur wated. He would give them food if Rhydian, and eventually Rose, joined his prositution ring.

"We'll never be that hungry! The answer is no!" Rhydian snapped with disgust.

Arfur grumbled before snarling "Uou'll be back and I'll be waiting for yah."

Rhydain and Rose carried on running to the gathering whilst Arfur stalked off down an allyway. Rose heard her brother muttering something about Arfur but she didn't know what he meant. And that was a good thing, the less she knew the better. She and her brother finally reached the gathering. In front of the group was a strange wooden caravan decorated with blue, red and purple flags with a yellow flashy sign on top that said 'Mystical Murgo' on it.

"Oh, it's just another trader" Rhydian sighed, disapointed by the outcome "I wonder what he's selling?, I can't see anything passed this lot."

The trader in question, Murgo, was wearing a short burgundy coat, short trousers and a top hat with a brown buckled shirt and boots. His caravan had a strange collection of items on it, ranging from wine, to books to different types of bottles and baskets, to a mirror and a strange box. Murgo turned around, looking towards the foolish watches with a grin whilst rubbing his hands.

"A-ladies and a-gentlemen. I have traveled the land accumulating wonderous and mysterious objects, which I know offer to you for the modest price of five gold" Murgo declared with a strange accent.

He went on to explaining his wares including the so called magic mirror that would make you more beautiful (But it would only work if you looked at it in complete darkness) Whilst it sounded intriging some were unsure about the item. Why have a item that can make beautiful when you could eat for a week? Rose shook her head when she heard a poor unfortunate man brought it, knowing full well that the mirror was a fake. Neither She or her brother noticed a hooded women with a red and white dress standing next to them as Murgo went on to explain his more interesting item.

"Ah now this is truly a marvel, this small unassuming box is actually a device created by the acients as used by the old Kingdom rullers themselves." Murgo revealed "Turn the handle three times and it will grant you a single wish."

"There's no such thing as magic!" Rhydian stated, knowing full well that it was the truth.

The hooded women heard him. She turned to face him but once she saw Rose her face paled.

"We live in grim times indeed, if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic" The women said. "Most children your ago believe eagerly."

"Look, I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that music box is rubbish" Rhydian replied.

"That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he has stumbled upon, but you have a inkling, don't you?" The women responded "Some part of you wants to believe its magic".

The women started to walk away only for Rhydian to stop her by asking "You really think it could be?"

Looking over her shoulder, the women replied with "For five gold coins, you could have your answer."

"For five gold coins we could eat for a week!" Rhydian exclaimed.

"Listen to me, Rhydian. At the end of that week you and you little Rosie would be no closer to your dream. No closer to get inside of that beautiful castle" The women told them before walking away.

Rose was watching the women with curiousity. How did she know their names and dreams without asking? Rose guessed that she was a fortune teller or an oracle, her outfit did seem to resemble one. Rhydian meanwhile was thinking about what the women said. Maye was right... maybe. If they could get five gold pieces and buy the music box then they could get out of Bowerstone for good!... Or atleast something like that.

"I'm still no sure about this but what else have we got to loose?" Rhydian said. "Come on, Rose. Let's see if anybody needs any help and maybe they could give us some gold in return."

Rose smiled as she followed her brother through the open street. She knew it wouldn't be easy, people would give out gold so easy unless you did something in return. And due to the living conditions people would rather keep the gold for themselves then give it to two children. The siblings, however, were brought out of their thoughts when they heard a familiar and friendly voice call out to them.

"Oi kids! C'ere a minute!"

Rhydian and Rose smiled as they went over to the voice. Derak, the only guard who patrolled Old Town, had helped the siblings out on several ocations. (Though they were sure he was breaking the Guard's code of conduct). He was kid, friendly and welcoming, he acted like a father to the children - a complete opposite to Arfur.

"Hello there, Derak" Rhydian greeted "Loose something?"

"Yeah. Just before all the commotion my arrest warrents blew right out of my hands. I need them back badly, yet they could be in all corners of Bowerstone, but I can't leave my post."Derak explained. "So, how about you two get them for me? You could be like little constables! Sounds fun right?"

"How much do little constables get paid?" Rhydian asked whilst Rose nodded in agreement.

"Paid? Listen, Rhydian, these are the five most wanted criminals in Bowerstone!" Derak exclaied.

"Yeah? Well how bad to do want them?" Rhydian countered, perhaps a little forceful.

"All right, one gold for all five warrents" Derak sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Rhydian.

"Deal" Rhydian said.

" Well, the warrents blew off in that direction, through that alley, next to the bloke with the picutre box" Derak showed them where to go.

Following Derak's advice the siblings made there way to the man with the picture box, which had intrigued them. The man in question, Barnum, was messing aroud with his contraption, tyring to set it up so he could take pictures with it. He was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with a dirty apron, blue trousers and brown boots. On his head was a small red hat with a pair of goggles on the top. As soon as he heard the children behind him he turned around and smiled.

"Hello children." He greeted.

"Hello. Whats that?" Rhydian said whilst looking at the strange box.

"This Why it's only the most amazing device ever conceived. It captures your very likeness and transfiddles it onto a magic piece of paper" Barnium explained "It's going to make me very rich. If only I could find someone to modelfy for me."

"Well, me and my sister could do it... for a gold piece" Rhydian responded quickly.

"Hmm... I've only got one left." Barnum said thoughtfully. "But your right. I should investalisein my new adventure. Deal"

He told the siblings to stand on the stage with the backdrop behind it, which showed an old looking version of Bowerstone. He went onto explained what he wanted the to do - simply stand in front of the backdrop and do a pose (Whilst saying some rather... interesting words) When Rhydain asked him about it Barnum told him he was improving his vocabulary with a book he brought from Murgo...Uh, anyway with Barnum done talking he allowed the children sometime to pose whilst he filled with his picture box. Rhydain turned around but moved his body and head slightly to the left (similar to what the hooded women did before) with his left hand on his hip. Rose stood next to her brother and performed a heroic pose. The picture box flashed, indicating that the photo had been taken. Barnum looked back in amazment with a smile on his face whilst the crowed awd in response.

"Wonderous! This thing's going to be more popular than the pox!" Barnume exclaimed (which isn't a good thing)"Now I just have to wait three months for the picture to develify and I can start showing it around. Oh, I can also smell the gold!"

As the siblings left the stage they heard a member of the crowed yelling something horrible about Barnum whilst mocking him with laughter. The siblings and Barnum ignored him whilst he gave them a gold piece. He went back to fiddling with the picture box whilst the siblings walked down the allyway.

"Well that's easy gold for us. He was a bit scatty though, hopefuly he should be alright" Rhydian remarked. "... wait, do you hear that?"

The siblings heard some kind of animal whimper, and that the children said something about Rex beating the crap out of it.

"Looks like Rex is up to his old tricks again" Rhydian sighed. "Stay here, I'll deal with this"

Rose watched her brother runing down the allyway to the open street. Rex was like a miniture version of Arfur, only less perverted and more anti-social. He was wearing a grey shirt, a red scarf, yellow and blueish grey pants and brown shoes with a black hat on his head. She watched her brother and Rex talking with a scared dog behind them. Rex headbutted her brother, knocking him out in the process. Rose didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to fight him. She brought out her toy sword (a gift from her late parents) and went out to face him.

"He hit Rhydain!" One of the kids exclaimed.

"Yeah? And now I'm going to hit girly over here!" Rex said whilst looking at Rose "Aw, what's the matter girl, big brother can't protect you?"

"Like I need him to protect me!" Rose snapped before attacking him.

Rex had no time to block as Rose kept hitting him with her toy sword, almost like a real weapon. Rex eventually gave in, whinning before running off. Rose chuckled in response, with a large smile on her face. She helped her brother stand up as he came around.

"Thanks, but I could have taken him though" Rhydian said before walking over to the dog " Poor thing. You've had a horrible time"

The dog growled a little, warning them to back off and leave him alone but neither of them did.

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you. What you need is somebody nice to take care of you" At this the dog gave a bark and looked a lot more happier than before" Oh, um, we can't keep you ,we don't have enough food for ourselves. I'm sorry, but we can't. Come on, Rose,let's go"

Rhydian walked down the next ally way whilst Rose said her good byes to the dog (sadly) Whe she joined her brother she saw that he had two pieces of paper in his hands.

"These are two of the warrents, only three more left to find" He explained.

They were about to carry on walking down the street when they heard someone yelling from the warehouse above them. Walking up the steps they saw Balthazar standing outside of his warehouse, looking annoyed but also a bit frightful.

"Hye there, Balhazar, need help with something?" Rhydain greeted.

"Err... sort of, yeah. You kids aren't afraid of... beetles, are you?" Balthazar questioned. Once he saw the looks on Rhydian and Roses faces he carried on "Well,since your not afraid of bothersome, evil and conniving beetles, how about you extermiate a few in my warehouse?"

"We'll do it for a gold piece" Rhydian said.

"Done. I hope you make them suffer" Balthazar agreed before handing Rose a toy gun. "Shoot the beetles, shoot to kill. And,while your breaking their hateful little heads open, try not to break any of my stuff"

He opened the large wooden door, allowing Rose to walk inside. She checked the ground floor first but she couldn't see any. She was about to head upstairs when a familiar voice called out to her from the window. She looked over and saw Arfur standing outside.

"Balthazar owes some protection money to Nicky the nickname"Arfur explained "So how about you leave the beetles and smash his stock up inside? I'll even give you a gold piece on Mr the nickname's behalf"

"Like I'd listen to you!" Rose snarled before walking upstairs.

She saw the beetles squatting on the beams, five of them in total. Luckly they weren't any of the red ones, so Rose pulled out her toy gun and made quick work of them. When she came down stairs she saw Arfur looking very angry at her.

"Ah crap!" Arfur swore "Do you have any idea what I had to do to get those beetles? I'll remember this kid"

Rose didn't like the sound of that threat but before she could say anything Arfur stormed off, muttering something under his breath. Rose sighed before leaving the building. Balthazar did a quick look inside, smiling joyfully at the outcome.

"That was a masacara! No mercy for the filithy beggers, that's what I like to see!" Balthazar exclaimed whilst handing Rose a gold piece "And all of my stock is still in tact. Genius!"

"Well, they were hidding upstaris"Rose told him.

"Good thing too, if they destroyed any of my stock... well I don't know what I'll do" Balthazar said before wearing a thoughtful look "Now that I think about it, I wonder how they got in there?"

Rose didn't say anything, she just let Balthazar walk inside his warehouse whilst she left with Rhydian. Rhydian complimeanted her on her fighting style, saying that he didn't know how good she was, but Rose didn't hear him. Instead of listening she saw the same dog from before with a piece of paper in front of him.

"Hey, Rhy, I think that dog gots one of those warrets"Rose said before running off.

"Huh. What?" Rhydian stopped talkig once he noticed Rose had disappeared. He looked around for her and, once he found her standing next to the dog he ran over to her. When he was finally with them he noticed the third warrent in her hands. Rose told him the dog found it.

"Hey, you found one for us. Good boy!" Rhydian praised. The dog barked, somewhat knowing that the elder child had changed his mind but Rhydian gave him a sad smile "Oh, I know, your sweet but I already told you we can't keep you. Come on ,Rose, I think there's another warrent over there"

Rhydain went over to a near by lampost, picking up the warrent from the ground. He told Rose that there was only one left to find. The siblings carried on walking until they were stopped by two people having an argument. It was an older women and a older man, arguing about booze. Rose and Rhydian walked over to them, taking in their appearence and noticing that they weren't in better condition than what they are. The older man, Pete, stopped talking once he saw them.

"Hey look, Betty, two sets of twins"Pete said "Oh, you'll get my booze back, won't you?"

"You can barly stand as it is" Betty told him.

"But they can and I'll bet they can walk straight as well" Pete argued before continuing on "Get my booze back from that git Magpie and I'll give ya a gold piece for it"

"Why would a begger steal another man's bottle?" Rose questioned.

"Actually, he's not a real begger" Pete replied "He has piles of the stuff and it's all stolen from bonafide tramps, like my good self"

"Oh, will you let it go already" Betty interrupted "Save your money for something else"

"It's his money. Can't he decided how to spend it?" Rhydian wondered.

Betty sighed "Ignore him for a moment and lets talk about my money. If you find it, I'll pay you to keep it out of his hands.

"Deal" Rose said.

"So you'll bring me back my bottle?" Pete asked. Rose nodded before he cheered "Yes!"

Betty just shook her head before saying "You'll find it and give it to me, won't you?"

Rhydian lead Rose away from the pair as they started arguing again. Rhydian told Rose that Magpie was sleeping in a little alcove between the warehouse and some houses. Rhydian stood by two crates whilst Rose went to the alcove to get the booze. Silently, she walked over to Magpie, making sure not to wake him up. Rose carefully pick up the bottle before slowly leaving the alcove. She was about to run back to her brother, quickly checking on Magpie whilst leaving, when she accidently bump into somebody. When Rose turned around she saw a boy, about a year or two older than her, lying on the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Rose apologised before putting the bottle on the ground and helped him up.

"It's alright. No harm done" The boy replied, whilst taking in her appearence. "Say, aren't you the girl who beat the crap out of Rex?"

"Yeah. My name is Rose and -" She was about to say more when she heard Magpie waking up. She picked up the bottle, saying a quick good bye to the boy, before running off.

The boy just looked at the mystery girl in amazment. There was something... different about her. Almost like she didn't belong in Bowerstone. He had seen her fighting and her combat style was something resembling the Heroes of old. The boy shrugged his shoulders before walking on, he didn't notice the same hooded women from before watching him. Rose made it back to her brother and told him that she managed to get the bottle back. Together they went back to Pete and Betty (who were still arguing). They stopped talking when Pete noticed the children standing in front of him again.

"Hey, the quadroplets are back" Pete said. He then smelled a familiar scent on them, smiling instently. "You've got booze - I can smell it!"

"Are you sure that's it not your breath?" Betty huffed.

"I'll give you a gold piece for it"Pete said quickly, clearly not listening to Betty.

"No. Don't fall off the wagon!" Betty replied.

"Wagon? Where? Kids, lookout for the wagon!" Pete yelped, looking around the 'wagon'

Betty shook her head, clearly not impressed by his behaviour, before turning to the children "Does he sound like he needs that? Here, I'll give you a gold piece for it"

Rose handed the bottle to Betty and, in return, the lady thanked Rose whilst handing her a gold piece. The siblings were about to walk away when Betty stopped them.

"There was some paper in the bottle" Betty told them " I think this is yours."

She handed Rhydian the paper, which turned out to be the final warrent. Rose and Rhydian said there good byes before making there way back to Derak.

Well done, you probably saved his life" Rhydian said whilst laughing. "That's all the warrents. We should go back to the Gaurd"

The siblings were almost there. They were making there way through the allyway, the one just before the area where Barnum had set up his picture box, when Arfur stop them from walking by blocking there path.

"Stop right there, you little brats!" He yelled.

"Listen creep! I told you no this morning!" Rhydian spat.

"Shit it, kid, this isn't about that!" Arfur exclaimed before adding "Those warrents you're collecting - I want them!"

This suprised Rhydian and his sister. They weren't expecting Arfur to say something like that, Arfur wasn't one for obeying the law so whatever he wanted them for they knew it was bad. What excatly, they didn't know. But somehow they knew not to give them to him.

"So does our friend the guard" Rhydian remarked.

"Yeah, but your going to give them to me, see! Otherwise there'll be trouble" Arfur warned.

"There'll be trouble, alright. You take these and I'll tell our friend what you really want!" Rhydian threatened.

"All right, you little hard case, what's he paying you? A gold piece I'll give you a gold piece right here - save ya to walk back" Arfur conceded.

He watched as Rose started whispering to her brother. When Rose was finished and her brother nodded his head, Arfur smirked - knowing that the siblings would agree with him despite everything he had already said. Rose looked back to Arfur, hiding a smile that meant he took the bait. Casually, the siblings walked over to him. Rhydain was about to hand him the warrents... when Rose punched him in the stomach. Arfur keeled over, holding his stomach in pain,as the siblings walked around him and went back to Derak. Once they were back Rhydian handed the guards the warrents.

"Thanks, your a lifesaver"Derak praised "Now normally justice is its own reward, but seeing as these aren't any normal circumstances... here's a gold piece."

Derak handed Rhydian the gold piece before the siblings walked away. They were wondering what to do next when they heard an angry, feminine voice above them. They looked towards the commotion, seeing a young man being yelled at by a much older women.

"You again! I don't want you sniffing around my daughter! Now push off, before I call the guards, you animal!" The women threatened before turning to her daughter "Get in the house, Belinda. And clean those floors. They're as filthy as that no good delinquent Monty!"

The siblings watched as Monty, sadly, walked away from the house. Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she knew what it was like to have your loved ones taken from you (though her understanding of the problem wasn't in the same context as hers) Rhydian, getting and idea out of it, walked over to him whilst Rose followed.

"What's the matter?" Rhydian asked.

Looking up, Monty replied with " Oh, littleones, my situationis unbearable. Words can't even describe it"

"Looks to me you fancy the girl who lives there, but her mom thinks your're rubbish, so she's locked her away" Rhydian guessed.

"Um... I suppose that's the gist of it. Why'd you ask then?" Monty said.

"Maybe we could help you?" Rhydian suggested.

"Ah... yes!" Monty exclaimed "You could take my proposal to the fair maiden! Oh, there is hope! My heart soars in my chest like... like-"

"We'll do it for a gold piece" Rhydain said quickly

"Ah- oh - I'm, er- a bit strapped at the moment - but Belinda's good for it." Monty admitted "I'm sure she'll pay you when she recives my letter"

He handed Rose the letter, teling her not to give it to the mother and to head up stairs. Rhydain and Rose walked over the the house. Rose knocked on the door and waited for a response. About a few seconds later the door opened,revealing Belinda's mother.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh, um... we have a letter. We need one gold for the postage"Rhydian blurted, completly forgetting what Monty said.

Oh well, why didn't you say so? Come on it" The women allowed the children to come inside. The siblings stood in the middle of the room before the Mother added "Wait there while I get the money, and don't you touch anything."

Rhydain waited down stairs whilst Rose went upstairs. She couldn't believe that her brother was willing to give up someones's happiness just for an easy way out. Rose found Belinda washing the wooden floors. Belinda was about to dip the cloth in the water when she looked up to see a young girl standing before her.

Frowning the women said "You shouldn't be here"

"I know, but here, take this" Rose replied quietly, handing Belinda the letter.

Belinda quickly scanned the letter, beaming once she relised what it meant. She stood up and went over to her table stand, pulling the draw open. She reached inside and brought out a gold piece. She walked back to Rose, thanking her before handing her the gold. Rose followed her as she ran down stairs and made her way outside. She saw Belinda arguing with her Mother, saying that she was leaving with Monty. Rose smiled as she went over to her brother.

"Got it" Rose told him.

"Good. Now lets go and buy the music box" Rhydian replied.

The siblings made there way over to Murgo, who had been watching the argument from the begining. He stopped watching them when he saw the children standing in front of the wagon.

"Hello, Children" He greeted.

"Hello, sir, we've come to buy the music box" Rhydain told him, presenting the gold pieces with his sister.

"Very wise, little ones" Murgo said, taking the gold from them and handing them the Rose the music box " Go ahead and turn the handle but mind you do it somewhere quiet like"

The siblings made there way back to their little makeshift house,only for them to stop near by next to a little seating area. Rose placed the music box on a little pedestal and started to wind the handle up as she closed her eyes (Rhydain stood near by with his eyes closed)

"I wish... I wish"

They soon heard the music playing, repeating their wish in their heads. The music was peaceful and soothing but something tugged at the back of Rose's mind. She recognised the tune from somewhere. But, how? This was the first time she hearing it. The music continued to play but the soothing melody didn't last long. Instead the music box started to spin faster and faster, making the music more chilling. The siblings opened their eyes, just in time to see the light turning from a pale yellow to a blood red. Their eyes widden when they saw the music box vanishing unexpectedly, causing them to pull back in fear.

"But... where did it go? Why are we still here?" Rhydain stammered before adding angrily "Five gold pieces... let's just go to bed"

Silently, Rose followed her brother, listening to his rants. Sure, she shared his anger,but it was too late to do anything about it now. The music box was gone and they weren't getting their money back. Still, the question kept lingering at the back of her mind; How did she knoe the music? Once they were back to their little shelter they were about to make there way up the steps when Rhydain stopped walking.

"What are you doing here? I sure I didn't wish for you." Rhydain wondered. Rose looked around from her brother's back, smiling once she saw the same dog as before. She heard Rhydain sigh before he carried on talking "Alright, fine. Welcome to our little paradise. Come on, Roise, go to bed"

Rhydain was the first to go to sleep, Rose followed him after. She went to lie down on the torn rug, a little something she found once she and Rhydain had finished their shelter. The dog walked over to her, lying next to her as she started to drift off to sleep. She welcomed the new-found warmth but the music still lingered in her mind...

* * *

"Ooh, alright settle down. There's a nice angry, stray dog"

Rhydian groaned slightly, upon hearing the voice and the dog barking. Only two hours had passed and Rhydian still craved sleep. He was tempted to drift off again but he didn't want Rose to be woken up. He sat up and saw the dog protecting them from a town guard who was unfamilar to him.

"Quiet boy!" Rhydian snapped quietly. He checked on Rose, sighing once he saw that she was still asleep, before turning to the guard" What do you want?"

"I work for Lord Lucien, mister, and he would very much like to see you in his castle" The guard explained "I've been sent to collect you"

Rhydain looked at the guard with a confused look but instead of questioning him Rhydain told him to wait whilst he woke his sister. The gaurd complied, allowing the brother to awake his sister, before walking down the steps. Rhydain got up from his bed and started to wake his sister (who was still very sleepy)

"...Go away, Rhy" Rose muttered.

"But we need to get going, We're going to Lord Lucien's castle" Rhydain told her.

"Huh... really?" Rose questioned, now fully awake.

"Yep, looks like our wish came true after all. Come on" Rhydain said. Before they left the dog tried to stop them. "It's all right, Doggy, we're going to Lord Lucien's castle. I'll come back for you, I promise"

Rose and Rhydain went over to the gaurd, leaving the dog behind. The gaurd took them to a near by carrage, which had been waiting for them. Opening the black and gold door the guard allowed the children to enter it before he did. When that was done and the door closed the carrage driver took off. The siblings smilled, letting time pass by as they made there way to Castle Fairfax, yet none of them relised that their lifes were about to change... forever.

* * *

Two hours later and the carriage finally arrived at Castle Fairfax. Opening the door, the guard and the children climbed out of the carriage and made there way up the stairs. Waiting for them was an much older man who was bold and had black eyes. He was wearing a long red coat, a white dress shirt, black trousers, long white socks and black buckled shoes.

"Evening, Jeeves" The guard said "Here are the children Lord Lucien asked for"

"Excelent!" Jeeves said before turning to the children "Hello, young Masters"

"Hello, sir" Rhydian greeted whilst Rose nodded her head.

"If you would follow me, please"

Jeeves started to walk along the long corridor with the siblings following him. Rose couldn't help but marvel at the gorgeous layout out of the corridor. Red walls surrounded her as she walked forward wih marron tiles and a red and gold rug on the floor. Placed all around them were luxary chairs and tables, armoured suits and black candelablas. The walls were decorated with potraits and landscapes paintings, each of them telling a different story. During all of this Rhydain was making polite conversation with Jeeves.

"We look up at this castle everday and think how nice it is, we both do. But inside it's even more beautiful than I have imagined."Rhydain told him

"It is quite wonderful,isn't it?" Jeeves agreed. "Ah, hello, Master Garth"

They hadn't noticed him until he passed them but the man in question had been making his way towards the grand doors, the same ones that Jeeves and the Children came through. He had dark skin, silvery-white hair plaits and blue eyes, though he left eye had a strange monocle over it. He wore a blue coat with several scrolls and a belt over, a brown belt with a silver buckle, blueish grey trousers and black shoes. But the strangest part about him was the strange blue lines over his body. He ignored Jeeves and Rhydain but once he saw Rose he stopped and looked at her for a moment before carrying on.

"Huh, man of few words" Jeeves mumbled.

"Where's the grand dinning hall?" Rhydain asked.

Jeeves was suprised by the questioned but he answered the boy with "Oh, it's in the north wing. Lord Lucien hasn't been in there since... since the tragic deaths of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia"

"Oh, I heard. That was so awful" Rhydain lamented.

"Yes, he miss them terribly. He doesn't go anywhere except for his study, the library and his bedchambers" Jeeves repied "In fact his is in his study right now"

"What does he research?" Rhydain asked curiously.

"Well history mostly. Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts but he is chiefly interested in things related to the Old Kingdom" Jeeves explained.

"There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom" Rhydain said.

"Yes, I believe Lord Lucien ... heard about that" Jeeves replied.

(But most of his stuff was rubbish and fakes) Rose thought. She didn't like the tone of Jeeves voice and it didn't help when Rhydain kept asking him questions - her brother could be such a know-it-all at times. She wished he would shut up and stop asking quesions.

"We brought a piece of it, and we made a wish and now we're here" Rhydian told him happily.

"That's wonderful! Now when you meet Lord Lucien, you must show respect at all times" Jeeves said. "Address him as 'my Lord', speak only when spoken too..."

"Yes, sir" The siblings chorused.

"And do not mention Lady Fairfax or Amelia" Jeeves added sternly. He opened the door and gestured them to go inside "Here were are. Lord Lucien, the children are here"

The children walked inside cautiously, not wanting to put a step out of line. The walls were filled with plentiful bookcases, all of them filled with books. Candlables were placed all around the room as well as papers, tables and other mysterious artifacts. Lord Lucien, who was either in his late twenties or early thirties, stood bent over one of the tables at the fair end of the room. He had slick black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a near complete set of gentlemens clothing; a white shirt, black trousers with gold outlines and black boots. When the doors closed Lucien turned around with his hands behind his back.

"Children, it has come to my attension that you have some sort of magic box. May I see it?" He said. His tone of voice was much gentler than Jeeves, almost fatherly. They were young after all.

"It vanished, my Lord. We were winding it up, and we made a wish, and it started to glow, and then it disappeared" Rhydian explained, nervously.

"After you used it" Lucien questioned.

"Yes, m'Lord. The man who sold it to us said it was magic" Rhydian clarified.

"The box is of no interest to me. What's remarkable is that you were able to use it" Lucien explained before inquiring with "What did you wish for?"

The question had caught Rhydain of completly. Why would the Lord of Albion want to know about the wish that two poor children made? Rhydian mumbled something under his breath, something that Lord Lucien didn't hear.

"Speak up. What did you ask for?" Lucien encouraged.

"To live in a castle, like this one" Rhydain admitted.

"Well, perhaps that can be arranged" Lucien chuckled. "I'm working to rebuild... well, I working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with partiular talents. Let us see if you possess. Would you kindly stand in the circle, please."

"Erm..."

"I promise it won't hurt you." Lucien said, gently.

Rhydain walked over to the circle and stood in the middle, still unsure of all of this. Rose hesitated at first before slowly walking over to the circle. She stood next to her brother before a ring of blue light shined around them, shocking them in the process. Lucien walked over to the circle, completly mesmerised by the spectacular display.

"It's true... your blood... you are Heroes!" Lucien whispered.

"Heroes? You mean like the old stories?" Rhydain exclaimed.

Lucien didn't answer him. Instead he held out his hand, putting it through the blue barrier as if he was trying to reach out to it. However, from the moment he touched it the light changed from bright blue to blood red causing Lucien to draw his hand back in pain, hissing in response like he had been attacked by something.

"What are you?" He muttered before hurrying over to his desks, starting to examine the papers scattered over his desks. "Wait, there's something here..."

"My Lord, what happened? What's that light?" Rhydain blurted out, panicking whilst trying to make sense of the situation. Rose stood closely to her brother, trying not to cry out in fear.

"Quiet!" Lucien snapped. Everything gentle about him, his tone of voice, gone "You're Heroes but you're not any of the three... one of you is the fourth"

He pulled out a Flintlock pistol and turned around. Aiming at the children he said " This isn't what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way!"

"No wait!" Rhydain pleaded, trying to shield Rose by putting her behind him "Don't! Noooooooooo!

Lucien fired a single bullet, hitting Rhydian on impact where his heart was. He stumbled slightly, holding his chest, before falling to the ground. Rose screamed at the sight. She had never expected her day to end like this. Her brother was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She went over to him, fighting the tears falling from her blue eyes,but she met Lucien's gaze. She gave him a questioning look, wanting to know why he killed her brother, but the only answer he gave her was a blank stare before aiming the pistol at her with a shaking hand. Rose stumbled backwards trying to find somewhere to hide in the grand study. She found nothing. Just herself, Lucien and Rhydian's body.

"I can't allow you to live either. I'm sorry" Lucien apologised, before pulling the trigger.

Bang!

Like with Rhydain the bullet hit Rose on impact... but the bullet was aimed at her heart. She stumbled backwards, hitting the stained glass window behind her. She was sent flying out of the window with the shards of glass . She was sent down to the ground where Old Town stood. She hit a roof then landed on the ground, the glass scattered around her. She couldn't say anything nor could she move her body. Rose was about to blackout... when she could have sworn she saw two familar shapes coming towards her. The last thing she heard was

"Death is not your destiny today, Rose Abbot"


End file.
